


loaf of love

by avracatastronauts (fiqueligia)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Insta-style, akafemkuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/avracatastronauts
Summary: [ To you all, Paparazzi ]





	1. Chapter 1

Seijuuro_Akashi **MShintarou** and **12.974 others** like this.  
**Seijuuro_Akashi** let me introduce her briefly. Kuroko Tetsuna, my fiancee. **Tsuna_K** is mine from now on. thanks for your consideration.  View all 9872 comments Oct 25, 2019


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna_K **Kiss_eRyota** and **15.996 others** like this.  
**Tsuna_K** my precious Sei-kun and Nigou's brother look so adorable ❤❤ we'll be a happy family ❤**Seijuuro_Akashi** 😘  View all 1654 comments Oct 25, 2019


End file.
